yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! R cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Monster Cards Yakounnamed1.jpg | Unnamed x3 TheWingedDragonofRa-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | The Sun Dragon Ra TheWingedDragonofRa-JP-Manga-R.jpg | The Sun Dragon Ra (Hieratic) DarkMagician-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Dark Magician DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Manga-R.png | Dark Magician Girl ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Manga-R.png | The God of the Obelisk SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-R.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-R.png | Alpha the Magnet Warrior BetaTheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-R.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior GammaTheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-R.png | Gamma the Magnet Warrior TheWickedAvatar-EN-Manga-R.png | The Wicked Avatar QueensKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | Queen's Knight GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress KingsKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | King's Knight JacksKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | Jack's Knight CastleGate-EN-Manga-R.png | Castle Gate BloodSucker-EN-Manga-R.png | Blood Sucker VampireLady-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Vampire Lady VampiresCurse-EN-Manga-R.png | Vampire's Curse GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Manga-R.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts BusterBlader-EN-Manga-R.png | Buster Blader Antlion-EN-Manga-R.png | Antlion GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight WormDrake-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Worm Drake RocketWarrior-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Rocket Warrior MachinaSoldier-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Machine Soldier MachinaSniper-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Machine Blaster MachinaDefender-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Machine Defender CaterpillarTank-EN-Manga-R.png | Caterpillar Tank CommanderCovington-EN-Manga-R.png | Commander Covington LittleWinguard-EN-Manga-R.png | Little-Winguard ParaMutant-EN-Manga-R.png | Para Mutant PantherWarrior-EN-Manga-R.png | Panther Warrior MutantMindmaster-EN-Manga-R.png | Mutant Mindmaster DivineKnightIshzark-EN-Manga-R.png | Divine Knight Ishzark BigShieldGardna-EN-Manga-R.png | Big Shield Gardna Leprechaun-EN-Manga-R.png | Leprechaun GreenBaboonDefenderoftheForest-EN-Manga-R.png | Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Manga-R.png | Archfiend of Gilfer SummonerMonk-EN-Manga-R.png | Summoner Monk SeraphimSaber-EN-Manga-R.png | Seraphim Saber SeraphimGardna-EN-Manga-R.png | Seraphim Gardna SeraphimBlaster-EN-Manga-R.png | Seraphim Blaster TheWickedDreadroot-EN-Manga-R.png | The Wicked Dreadroot PrayingMantis-EN-Manga-R.png | Praying Mantis TheLegendaryFisherman-EN-Manga-R.png | The Legendary Fisherman DreadscytheHarvester-EN-Manga-R.png | Dreadscythe Harvester SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Swordsman of Landstar Jinzo-EN-Manga-R.png | Jinzo GuardMantis-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Guard Mantis WhiteHornedDragon-EN-Manga-R.png | White-Horned Dragon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Manga-R.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon BladeKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | Blade Knight LancerDragonute-EN-Manga-R.png | Lancer Dragonute VorseRaider-EN-Manga-R.png | Vorse Raider AxeDragonute-EN-Manga-R.png | Axe Dragonute Swordstalker-EN-Manga-R.png | Swordstalker SpikeRhinoceros-EN-Manga-R.png | Spike Rhinoceros LearningElf-EN-Manga-R.png | Learning Elf SpeedJaguar-EN-Manga-R.png | Speed Jaguar ThoroughbredElf-EN-Manga-R.png | Thoroughbred Elf AssaultLion-EN-Manga-R.png | Assault Lion AlligatorsSword-EN-Manga-R.png | Alligator's Sword PuppetPawn-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Puppet Pawn PuppetQueen-EN-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Puppet Queen PuppetRook-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Puppet Rook GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Manga-R.png | Giltia the D. Knight PuppetKing-EN-Manga-R.png | Puppet King ToySoldier-EN-Manga-R.png | Toy Soldier EvaAbductor-EN-Manga-R.png | Eva Abductor SilentSwordsmanLV0-EN-Manga-R.png | Silent Swordsman LV0 ZetaReticulant-EN-Manga-R.png | Zeta Reticulant ToyMagician-EN-Manga-R.png | Toy Magician LyratheGiver-EN-Manga-R.png | Lyra the Giver ToyTank-JP-Manga-R.png | Toy Tank DarkRedEnchanter-EN-Manga-R.png | Dark Red Enchanter GreedQuasar-EN-Manga-R.png | Greed Quasar TheWickedEraser-EN-Manga-R.png | The Wicked Eraser TwinGunfighter-EN-Manga-R.png | Twin Gunfighter WonderbeatElf-EN-Manga-R.png | Wonderbeat Elf PierceMusketeer-EN-Manga-R.png | Pierce Musketeer Angel07-EN-Manga-R.png | Angel 07 Grenadier-EN-Manga-R.png | Grenadier BoomerangElf-EN-Manga-R.png | Boomerang Elf MaterialBat-EN-Manga-R.jpg | Material Bat MaterialLion-EN-Manga-R.png | Material Lion MaterialScorpion-JP-Manga-R.png | Material Scorpion BelialMarquisofDarkness-EN-Manga-R.png | Belial - Marquis of Darkness Agathion-EN-Manga-R.png | Agathion RogueDoll-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Rogue Doll LordofD-EN-Manga-R.png | Lord of D. MaterialArmadillo-EN-Manga-R.png | Material Armadillo Angel01-EN-Manga-R.png | Angel 01 HourglassofLife-EN-Manga-R.png | Hourglass of Life MotorShell-EN-Manga-R.png | Motor Shell MotorViolence-EN-Manga-R.png | Motor Violence GilfordtheLightning-EN-Manga-R.png | Gilford the Lightning MotorKaiser-EN-Manga-R.png | Motor Kaiser FiendishEngineΩ-EN-Manga-R.png | Fiendish Engine Ω BarrelDragon-JP-Manga-R.png | Barrel Dragon BeastKingBarbaros-EN-Manga-R.png | Beast King Barbaros Cassimolar-EN-Manga-R.png | Cassimolar LerajetheGodofArchery-EN-Manga-R.png | Leraje the God of Archery Votis-EN-Manga-R.png | Votis GaaptheDivineSoldier-EN-Manga-R.png | Gaap the Divine Soldier GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-EN-Manga-R-2.png | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness KaientheEmissaryofDarkness-EN-Manga-R.png | Kaien the Emissary of Darkness TellustheLittleAngel-EN-Manga-R.png | Tellus the Little Angel TheTricky-EN-Manga-R.png | The Tricky Blockman-EN-Manga-R.png | Blockman MachineLordÜr-EN-Manga-R.png | Machine Lord Ür Torike-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Torike BautheBlackDogBeast-EN-Manga-R.png | Bau the Black Dog Beast Krepaal-EN-Manga-R.png | Krepaal Tualatin-EN-Manga-R.png | Tualatin VanDalgyontheDarkDragonLord-EN-Manga-R.png | Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Spell Cards SilentDoom-EN-Manga-R.png | Silent Doom NegateAttack-EN-Manga-R.png | Negate Attack BrainControl-EN-Manga-R.png | Brain Control OwnersSeal-EN-Manga-R.png | Owner's Seal UnionAttack-EN-Manga-R.png | Union Attack OverpoweringEye-EN-Manga-R.png | Evil Eye of Coercion BounceSpell-EN-Manga-R.png | Bounce DoubleEvolution-EN-Manga-R.png | Double Evolution RouletteSpider-EN-Manga-R.png | Roulette Spider TiesoftheBrethren-EN-Manga-R.png | Ties of the Brethren DiffusionWaveMotion-EN-Manga-R.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion GemofLycanthropy-EN-Manga-R.png | Gem of Lycanthropy AllSeeingEye-EN-Manga-R.png | All-Seeing Eye Teletemporate-EN-Manga-R.png | Teletemporate DeepForest-EN-Manga-R.png | Deep Forest FlamesoftheArchfiend-EN-Manga-R.png | Flames of the Archfiend DeSpell-EN-Manga-R.png | De-Spell CardofSanctity-EN-Manga-R.png | Card of Sanctity MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-R.png | Monster Reborn DivineEvolution-EN-Manga-R.png | Divine Evolution SoulBarter-EN-Manga-R.png | Soul Barter Polymerization-JP-Manga-R.jpg | Polymerization ArmsRegeneration-EN-Manga-R.png | Weapon Regeneration LaborPain-EN-Manga-R.png | Labor Pain MantisEgg-EN-Manga-R.png | Mantis Egg Scapegoat-EN-Manga-R.png | Scapegoat CrossShift-EN-Manga-R.png | Cross Shift ShieldSword-EN-Manga-R.png | Shield & Sword StopDefense-EN-Manga-R.png | Stop Defense Shrink-EN-Manga-R.png | Shrink MistBody-EN-Manga-R.png | Mist Body CardHexative-EN-Manga-R.png | Card Hexative SynchronicAbility-EN-Manga-R.png | Synchronic Ability CostDown-EN-Manga-R.png | Cost Down GracefulCharity-EN-Manga-R.png | Graceful Charity HandtoHandCombat-EN-Manga-R.png | Hand-to-Hand Combat SpiritSlayer-EN-Manga-R.png | Spirit Slayer ShadowSpell-EN-Manga-R.png | Shadow Spell MedicineEater-EN-Manga-R.png | Medicine Eater BattlefieldTragedy-EN-Manga-R.png | Battlefield Tragedy Promotion-EN-Manga-R.png | Promotion ExtraBoost-EN-Manga-R.png | Extra Boost TurnJump-EN-Manga-R.png | Turn Jump InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-EN-Manga-R.png | Interdimensional Matter Transporter CosmicSpace-EN-Manga-R.png | Cosmic Space ToyBox-EN-Manga-R.png | Toy Box StrikeBack-EN-Manga-R.png | Strike Back ShieldReflector-EN-Manga-R.png | Shield Reflector Mirage-EN-Manga-R.png | Mirage SacrificeofGraveGoods-EN-Manga-R.png | Sacrifice of Grave Goods Vaccination-EN-Manga-R.png | Vaccination TheMelodyofAwakeningDragon-EN-Manga-R.png | The Melody of Awakening Dragon TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Manga-R.jpg | The Flute of Summoning Dragon PowerCollapse-EN-Manga-R.png | Power Collapse EngineTuner-EN-Manga-R.png | Engine Tuner FairyBox-EN-Manga-R.png | Fairy Box TakeOver-EN-Manga-R.png | Take Over TimeWizard-EN-Manga-R.png | Timer Wizard GiantTrunade-EN-Manga-R.png | Giant Trunade SummonCapture-EN-Manga-R.png | Summon Capture TwoforOneRepairJob-EN-Manga-R.png | Two-for-One Repair Job SkullDice-EN-Manga-R.png | Skull Dice Multiply-EN-Manga-R.png | Multiply LossofStrength-EN-Manga-R.png | Loss of Strength FiendsSanctuary-EN-Manga-R.png | Devil's Sanctuary SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Manga-R.png | Swords of Revealing Light MonsterRecovery-EN-Manga-R.png | Monster Recovery BerserkMode-EN-Manga-R.png | Berserk Mode LevelAward-EN-Manga-R.png | Level Award StarLevelShuffle-EN-Manga-R.png | Star Level Shuffle QuickAttack-EN-Manga-R.png | Quick Attack MagicalDimension-EN-Manga-R.png | Dimension Magic Trap Cards ForcefulDeal-EN-Manga-R.png | Forceful Deal BloodCurse-EN-Manga-R.png | Blood Curse SoulRope-EN-Manga-R.png | Soul Rope BoobyTrap-EN-Manga-R.png | Booby Trap MagicalArmShield-EN-Manga-R.png | Magical Arm Shield ProbabilityChange-EN-Manga-R.png | Probability Change IntruderAlarmYellowAlert-EN-Manga-R.png | Intruder Alarm - Yellow Alert SpellbindingCircle-EN-Manga-R.png | Spellbinding Circle SpellbindingIllusion-EN-Manga-R.png | Spellbinding Illusion ChasmofSpikes-EN-Manga-R.png | Pit Trap RelentlessAttacks-EN-Manga-R.png | Relentless Attacks ShadowShield-EN-Manga-R.png | Shadow Shield TheSelection-EN-Manga-R.png | The Selection TrapofDarkness-EN-Manga-R.png | Trap of Darkness ForcedWithdrawal-EN-Manga-R.png | Forced Withdrawal TimeMachine-EN-Manga-R.png | Time Machine DelayedSummon-EN-Manga-R.png | Delayed Summon MagicalTrickMirror-EN-Manga-R.png | Magical Trick Mirror BlueonBlue-EN-Manga-R.png | Blue on Blue DramaticRescue-EN-Manga-R.png | Dramatic Rescue RearGuardAction-EN-Manga-R.png | Rear-Guard Action RopeofLife-EN-Manga-R.png | Rope of Life RelentlessAttacks-EN-Manga-R.png | Relentless Attacks TheftWhip-EN-Manga-R.png | Theft Whip HolySacrifice-EN-Manga-R.png | Holy Sacrifice DazzlingRadiance-EN-Manga-R.png | Dazzling Radiance GrazingBullet-EN-Manga-R.png | Grazing Bullet ChronicDéjàVu-EN-Manga-R.png | Chronic Déjà Vu JunkDealer-EN-Manga-R.png | Junk Dealer ComparableLevel-EN-Manga-R.png | Comparable Level TimeMachine-EN-Manga-R.png | Time Machine RingofDestruction-EN-Manga-R.png | Ring of Destruction ScrapGarage-EN-Manga-R.png | Scrap Garage LevelResistWall-EN-Manga-R.png | Level Resist Wall ShadowGuardsmen-EN-Manga-R.png | Shadow Guardsmen PolarizingPrism-EN-Manga-R.png | Polarizing Prism Disarm-EN-Manga-R.png | Disarm Spell/Equip Cards InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-EN-Manga-R.png | Laser Cannon LightningBlade-EN-Manga-R.png | Lightning Blade PoisonCrossbow-EN-Manga-R.png | Poison Crossbow ChameleonColors-EN-Manga-R.png | Chameleon Colors Trap/Equip Cards MirrorBarrier-EN-Manga-R.png | Mirror Barrier AmuletofAffection-EN-Manga-R.png | Amulet of Affection FitofRage-EN-Manga-R.png | Fit of Rage Spell/Trap Cards Graverobber-EN-Manga-R.png | Graverobber StairwaytotheUnderworld-EN-Manga-R.png | Stairway to the Underworld CrossCounterTrap-EN-Manga-R.png | Cross Counter Trap DomainoftheDarkRuler-EN-Manga-R.png | Domain of the Dark Ruler Trap Field Cards SandFortress-EN-Manga-R.png | Sand Fortress Virus Cards CrushCardVirus-EN-Manga-R.png | Crush Card Virus Virus Field Cards AlphaWaveEmission-EN-Manga-R.png | Alpha-Wave Emission Non-physical Lycanthrope-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Lycanthrope MachinaForce-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Machine Force ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Manga-R-NC.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Manga-R-NC-3.png | Obelisk The Progenitor BeastMachineKingBarbarosÜr-JP-Manga-R-NC.jpg | Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Non-game MaximillionJPegasus-EN-Manga-R.png | Maximillion J. Pegasus CeceliaPegasus-JP-Manga-R.png | Cyndia SoulPrison-EN-Manga-R-TeaGardner.png | Soul Prison (Anzu Mazaki) R cards